Haruno Kayume
by Jiyuu Kayume
Summary: The story of Sakura's older sister detailing her absence and it involves the Akatsuki or specifically one man in Sasuke's words. And how does Kakashi get sucked into all of this? xD A bit AU since the timeline is a bit off. kakashi x OC kakaOC kakashixoc
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto Masashi. Enough said.

**Haruno Kayume**  
_By: Hatake Kayume_

**Chapter One **

"Hi Sakura-chan! Who's that?" the loud and lovable boy called out.

Sakura was followed by an older looking version of herself, minus the big forehead. The girl was wearing something similar to Tsunade, except her clothes were entirely black and she wore a mesh shirt underneath her outside top and she wore shorts instead of pants. Also her breasts weren't as FAT as Tsunade's. There were the typical pouches on her leg and waist that all ninja wear.

"Hi Naruto... Hi Sasuke-kunnn!" Sakura replied and smiled at the raven-haired boy. "This is my older sister Kayume-san."

"Konichiwa Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun," Kayume greeted the boys and smiled at them politely.

Sasuke acknowledged her with a simple nod.

"Kayume-san, you can just call him Sasuke-teme," Naruto cut in grinning.

"Shut up dobe."

Kayume ignored the little dispute and turned to Sakura, "Sakura-chan, where's your Sensei?"

The younger Haruno opened her mouth to say that he's always late and…

**POOF!**

"Here I am... I just got lost... on the road of life," the too-sexy-for-his-own-good jounin announced with a drool worthy smile. (A/N: Yes, I am a HUGE Kakashi fan xD)

"You're late!" Both Naruto and Sakura shout and point an accusing finger at their sensei.

Kakashi only grinned beneath his mask. "Oh, and who is this young lady?"

"Oops! Sensei this is my sister Kayume-san. She's staying with me since her house is being built. I hope it's okay that I brought her," the pink haired kunoichi answered sheepishly for not introducing Kayume earlier.

"Nice to meet you Kakashi-sensei," Kayume said and bowed respectfully. "I hope I'm not intruding."

"Of course, no problem. The more the merrier," Kakashi responded and smiled… again.

"So Sensei, what are we doing today?" Naruto asked.

The silver haired sensei tapped his chin thoughtfully and spoke, "Chakra control. I want you to climb a few trees and then jog 15 kilometres on the lake without getting wet."

"Chakra control again?" the blond wannabe Hokage whined.

"Argh! Just listen to Sensei. You need the practice," his short-tempered comrade growled.

Naruto only grinned stupidly and turned to his dark haired rival, "Bet you I can beat you teme!" and then races off into the forest.

"Yeah right dobe!" replied the usually stoic boy until Naruto hits a few buttons.

Their female team-mate let out a grown and waved goodbye before running after the two boys. "See you later Kayume-san!"

The older Haruno chuckled, "Later Sakura-chan!" and turned to Kakashi, "Are they always like that?"

"Pretty much," he answered and began to walk into the forest and Kayume followed silently.

SILENCE 

_Wow... Sakura-chan's Sensei is so hot... This can't be THE Kakashi could it? THE Hatake Kakashi? Sayuri's sexy older brother?_ Kayume was so lost in thought that she didn't notice her slight nose bleed.

"Kayume-chan? Are you alright? Your nose is bleeding."

The day dreaming girl touched her nose and saw the blood, and blinked a few times. "Oh!" She exclaimed after a while, "It's nothing. My nose bleeds when it's too hot outside." Kayume grinned and blushed at the same time.

Kakashi sat under a tree and pulled out Come Come Paradise.

Kayume blinked in awe at Naruto and Sasuke who seemed to be destroying the trees with their kunai, and she sees Sakura just jogging on the water surface and rolling her eyes at the boys. After a few more moments of staring, she turned to Kakashi. _OMG! He's reading THAT in public? ... HENTAI!_ After a few moments, she regained her composure and approached Kakashi.

Kakashi, who was seemingly oblivious to what was going on around him...

" Kakashi-sensei, that wouldn't happen to be one of Jiraiya-sama's books would it?" Kayume asked and stared at the ex-ANBU through narrowed eyes.

"Why yes it is," he replied calmly and even smiled as he answered.

Kayume's eye twitched at his nonchalant response.

SILENCE 

Kayume, who is now calmer… "Sensei, I don't mean to bother you seeing as to how you're engrossed in that **novel**, but I feel I need to vent some repressed anger... Would you mind sparring with me?"

Kakashi merely chuckled at her insinuation. "Sure, no problem." He stood up, book still in hand.

Kayume noticed the novel still in his hand and her eye twitched even more violently than before. "Aren't you going to put it away?" she asked through gritted teeth.

"No need to," was his only response.

_The nerve of this guy! I'll show him not to underestimate an Haruno!_

This should be interesting… 

Kayume disappeared in a poof of cherry blossoms. Kakashi only glanced at the petals. The kunoichi reappeared behind Kakashi with a kunai to his neck.

POP! 

_A log… Thought so... Replacement jutsu, one of his favourites._ Again Kayume poofed away leaving pink petals everywhere.

"Hey guys! Look! Kaka-sensei is sparring with Kayume-san!" Naruto declared and pointed in their sensei's direction.

The trio gawked at two blurs moving back and forth at an incredibly fast pace.

_Hm... Kayume-san is nothing like Sakura at all... She's fast considering she's able to keep up with Kakashi-sensei._ The Uchiha heir thought as he looked at the match.

"Wow Sakura-chan, your sister is fast..." the blond boy breathed and then blinked rapidly. "Where'd she go!" Naruto then proceeded to look high and low.

"I don't think I can ever match her speed. She's the fastest in our entire clan," Sakura commented quietly.

Sasuke activated Sharingan and saw Kayume and Kakashi still in front of them, moving at a horrendous speed.

Kakashi was again visible to the genin. Sasuke could no longer follow Kayume's movements, and thus deactivated his Sharingan.

_Hmm… She IS fast. What's her secret…_ the last Uchiha thought to himself.

Kakashi's eyes were closed and he tried to zone in to Kayume's chakra.

BAM! The porn-reading jounin is slammed in the gut and a flash of pink reappeared to the gaping genins. Kakashi is thrown backwards into the lake.

_Hmmm... I wasn't expecting that..._ Kakashi thought as he emerged from the water.

"Not bad Kayume-chan. You're full of surprises aren't you?" the silver-haired jounin commented.

"You're not so bad yourself _Sensei_," Kayume smirked.

"What! Kayume-san just hit Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto exclaimed loudly.

"Wow… Nee-san… I didn't know you were that strong…"

Kayume disappeared again in a flutter of pink.

"Hey Sakura, what rank is Kayume-san?" Sasuke inquired while Naruto's mouth hung open.

"Genin… I think… She never went for the chuunin exam… but she never stopped training either… So maybe she's at jounin level?" the pink haired kunoichi replied thoughtfully.

"What! She's genin! No way! Why didn't she go for the exams?" the wannabe Hokage questioned Sakura boisterously.

"Lazy I guess…" Sakura responded quietly.

Suddenly a shuriken zoomed pass her head, nipping of the ends of her hair.

"I am not LAZY!" Kayume shouted from somewhere in the trees.

"Gomen Nee-san! I didn't mean lazy… Uh… what I meant was…" Sakura trailed off and looked at the ground.

"What did you mean Sakura-_chan_?" the older kunoichi appeared behind Sakura from out of no where.

"Eep! I, I, didn't mean anything! Never mind! I didn't say anything at all!" the younger girl grinned innocently up at her sister.

"Okay," Kayume smiled NOT evilly and patted Sakura on the head.

_What! You're NOT lazy! Lies! All lies Nee-san!_ Inner Sakura yelled in frustration.

Mean while Naruto and Sasuke were quite a few metres away (like at least ten) fearful of the scary older Haruno.

_Maybe Kayume-san isn't so different from Sakura after all… what tempers…_ Sasuke thought as he watched from the distance.

"Where's Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked looking around.

**POOF!**

"Here I am!" Kakashi proclaimed as he rematerialized in another display of leaves and smoke.

"Took you a while there Kakashi-_sensei_," Kayume said with a slight arrogance lining her voice.

Kakashi smirked beneath his mask. "Did you three finish your training? Or did you get distracted?"

Naruto and Sakura laughed nervously and the Uchiha heir blushed slightly. "We'll go finish now…" the loud mouth genin says and grins.

"So Kayume, why are you still a genin? You could be a jounin or even a member of ANBU?" Kakashi asked the older Haruno.

Kayume sighed, "I was, but I left the village at 14 and was declared a missing nin, when I returned Tsunade-sama refused to allow me to advance further than genin. She didn't want me leaving the village again even on missions."

"If you don't mind me asking, why did you leave Konoha?"

She sighed again, "It's complicated, I was young, naïve, down right stupid at times."

Kakashi waited patiently for her to continue. Kayume hesitated but goes on noticing that Kakashi was waiting, "It involved a certain someone, or more broadly Akatsuki…" Kayume said this in a whisper.

At the mention of Akatsuki, Sasuke stopped halfway up a tree and listened in.

Both Kakashi and Kayume noticed this and they got up and walked away from the trees. Sasuke pretended to continue training while trying to expand his hearing radius.

"Kayume, are you saying you left Konoha to follow _him_? Even after you know what he did? The pain and terror he caused?" the older man asked.

"Yes, I am aware of all he did, all he caused. But that isn't who he is, I wanted to prove that. I wanted to know what had made him do it, I wanted for him to realize what he had done was wrong and that leaving Konoha would never cure him of his fears…"

"Fears?"

Kayume nodded slowly. "He fears, just like the rest of us, if not more. The moment he obtained the Mangekyou Sharingan, it severed the natural human instinct in him. The Mangekyou became his natural instinct, a murderous one by nature. It is the cursed blood of the Uchiha clan. Absolute power is absolute destruction, I'm sure you're heard that phrase before."

Kakashi simply nodded. "But what about my Mangekyou?"

"Yes, you have it too, but you are not an Uchiha… How you can contain it is beyond me, it most likely because you don't have the Uchiha blood."

"What's wrong with their blood?"

"It is not my place to tell these things in all honesty, I've already told you too much."

Kakashi shook his head in agreement and didn't press further on the matter. The two returned to the training to grounds and saw Naruto and Sakura arguing and Sasuke staring at his quarrelling comrades.

"I'm guessing you three are done your training? If so, you are dismissed," Kakashi stated his mind reeling with thoughts about Kayume and Akatsuki.

"Eh Naruto, I think Iruka-sensei is waiting for you at Ichiraku, he said something about you owing him lunch for losing a bet…" the former ANBU said lazily.

"Sakura-chan, didn't Mom want you to do something for her after training?" the older kunoichi pointed out.

"Oh yeah!" the blond and roseate haired genin exclaimed before dashing off into the town.

"Well, I'm off then, later you two." And with that the perverted sensei poofed away.

"See you tomorrow Sasuke-kun."

As she turned to leave, the Uchiha heir stood.

"Wait, I want to talk to you Kayume-san."

"What about?" Kayume knew exactly what he was talking about. _It's unavoidable I guess. Of all people he should at least know. Tsunade-sama knows but that couldn't be helped. I had to tell him sooner or later it was me._

Flashback

_"In exchange for your participation I will revive your beloved friend. Isn't that a fair deal? You will be in no harm whatsoever, and of course he will be there with you during the experiment. He would never let anything horrible happen to you so what do you say Kayume-chan?" the snake sennin hissed slyly._

_She looked up to her love with wide uncertain eyes. He didn't reply._

"_Take your time, there's no rush," the serpent user says in a skin crawling voice._

_Kayume hesitated in her answer, but her mind was made up. _I can do this, there's no harm right? And besides Itachi-kun will be there the whole time… He wouldn't let something bad happen to me… right?

"_Orochimaru-san…"_

"_Yes?"_

"_Alright…"_

"_Excellent," he smiled devilishly, "this way please."_

_She raised her eyes to meet the eyes of the Mangekyou Sharingan, the murderous Uchiha only nodded._

End Flashback

**End of Chapter One**

My first fanfic… ever… so… NO FLAMES PLEASE.  
So what did you think? I'm currently working without a beta so there WILL BE mistakes. xD  
You can email me for any clarification. My email's in my profile.  
Chapter two will be up soon… Promise!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto Masashi. Enough said.

**Haruno Kayume  
**_By: Hatake Kayume_

**Chapter Two**

"Kayume-san, I heard you talking to Kakashi-sensei about the Akatsuki. Do you know the whereabouts of Itachi?" the young Uchiha inquired in a steady voice.

The older girl didn't answer, but opted to stare at her feet instead.

He continued when she didn't answer, "He's been reported missing for a while now, and no one has laid eyes on him for the past two years. Akatsuki hasn't had movement since then."

Kayume sighed and looked the boy directly in the eyes.

"Sasuke-kun… I want to show you something… To return a stolen memory…" the kunoichi said almost inaudibly before unleashing her genjutsu. _Well, I guess it's going to be sooner than I thought… There should be no harm in it… I hope._

_"Itachi-kun! We've been waiting all day for you! Sasuke-kun was getting restless!" a teenaged girl cried out at the approaching Uchiha prodigy._

_"Nii-san!" yelled a little Sasuke before running into his brother's arms, who instinctively picked him up and carried him on his shoulders._

"Sasuke-kun, don't break the genjutsu with your Sharingan, just watch…" Kayume said softly laying a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"_I missed you Itachi-kun…" the girl whispered before kissing him lightly on the lips._

"_Eww! Gross! Adult stuff!" the younger Uchiha said and scrunched up his face in a look of disgust._

_The two teens laughed at the little boy._

Kayume dispelled the genjutsu and came face to face with a stunned Sasuke. He was speechless. His face was completely blank, void of any expression. The genjutsu brought back so many emotions, feelings that he had locked up since _that day_.

_I was happy…_ He thought silently.

After a long while the shocked Uchiha opened his mouth and stared into the kunoichi's sea green orbs, "…Kayume…nee-san?"

Tears began forming in Kayume's eyes, "Sasuke-kun… you can remember then…"

"Nee-san…" he repeated before his onyx coloured eyes glassed over.

The pink haired girl couldn't help but smile; she pulled his hitai-ate off and kissed him softly on the forehead before replacing it on his head.

Flashback

_"Kayume-san!" a little boy shouted and ran up to his brother girlfriend. "Nii-san poked me in the forehead again!"_

_The older girl kissed the red mark on the adorable Uchiha's forehead and smiled, "All better now?"_

_"Yup!" a young Sasuke grinned before scampering off._

End Flashback

It only took a few moments more for Sasuke to snap out of his reverie.

"Sasuke-kun? Are you alright?" Kayume asked gently with both hands on his shoulders and looked into his dark eyes.

He lowered his eyes to the ground and lifted his hands to grasp her wrists, "Where were you all these years?" he asked quietly, "Where were you when I needed you?" he said even softer.

She removed her hands from his shoulders and he let go of her wrists.

"I'm sorry Sasuke-kun, I shouldn't have left to begin with. He assured me that the memory would be repressed, and the only way you would ever remember would be if someone revealed it to you again… And the only people who could ever know about my relationship with him never actually knew or… is essentially gone…"

She was ashamed for having left the young boy to cope with the loneliness all these years, but she couldn't just let her love leave her life forever.

They stood in silence for a while and the sky became red, orange and pink; neither would look the other in the eye.

Slowly, his gaze shifted to her face, but their eyes would not make contact.

"Kayume-san… Would you like to stay at my house?" he murmured in a low voice and a blush spread across his cheeks.

_It wouldn't be so bad with her staying with me and then maybe I can find something out about that asshole brother of mines._ Sasuke contemplated.

"I'd love to, really, but what would the others think? I'm probably sure Sakura-chan will want to kill me and well, it'd be rather complicated," the roseate haired kunoichi reasoned with an earnest smile. "You can come and visit me any time you like when my new house is done."

Sasuke was a little saddened when he heard her decline his offer but she had a point; too many people would start talking about why there was someone else living on the Uchiha grounds aside from himself.

He could only nod, trying to hide his sadness.

"Aww… Sasuke-kun, you've never lost that adorable look," Kayume commented with a grin and the kissed him on the cheek.

"Hey!" was all he could manage as he tried to suppress the smile creeping to his lips. His face was already a dark shade of pink.

Then something snapped in Sasuke's mind, "Wait! Kayume-san, I asked you about Itachi earlier… what happened to that bastard?" He realized now that she had been dodging the question the entire time.

Kayume's shoulders slumped before she grinned and chuckled nervously at him. "Uh… I'll tell you some other time…"

"No. I need to know. You should realize I swore vengeance the day the clan was slaughtered by that devil," Sasuke's demeanour had completely changed; he was seething with anger.

"Sasuke, please calm down. I will tell you eventually, but there are things – circumstances that you need to be aware about first," she pleaded.

"Then tell me," he deadpanned.

"It is not the time, but I will tell you… soon."

"Fine. I'll wait a week and I want to know then. If you won't tell me, I'll have to make you."

"Make me eh? My dear Sasuke-kun, you think you could _make me_ tell you? You saw what I did to Kakashi-san, you saw my speed," she disappeared and reappeared behind Sasuke with a kunai to his neck, "do you really think you can _make me_?"

Sasuke stiffened. "It'd be wiser if you just waited until I was good and ready to tell you all that happened… And don't tell your sensei this," she lowered her voice, "but I could probably teach you more than he can, even if he's mastered over a thousand jutsus."

In the distance…

"Oh really Kayume-chan… you'd be a better teacher than me? Is that a challenge?" Kakashi questioned with a smirk.

Sasuke turned to look into Kayume's eyes, his own asking, "Really…"

"You can bet on it," she replied to the boy's unspoken question and to Kakashi in the distance.

Sasuke didn't seem to detect Kakashi's masked chakra (A/N: if I told you all Kayume could do then it'd ruin the story).

"Relax would you? Sakura-chan was right, you ARE too uptight," Kayume said and frowned. "There's more to life than vengeance. Know that at least."

"So what can you teach me that Kakashi-sensei can't?" Sasuke asked with an arrogance lining his voice.

"First things first, what you won't see me doing is reading porn in public, right Kakashi-sensei?" she stated and flung a kunai into the trees.

_What! He was here the whole time? Why didn't I detect his chakra?_ Sasuke's eyes darted to the approaching figure.

Kakashi was now standing a few metres away from them and he was holding Kayume's kunai in one hand and Come Come Paradise in the other. He tossed the knife back at her and she caught it easily and tucked it back into her pouch.

Kakashi was still smirking underneath his mask and he decided to challenge his newfound rival. He put his beloved novel away and folded his arms.

"So Kayume-chan, what could you possibly teach Sasuke that I can't?"

"Well let's see here," Kayume said and tapped her chin, "I've trained under all three legendary sennin, yes, that includes the despicable Orochimaru and the perverted Jiraiya-sama. And also…" she trailed off as memories came flooding back to her. "A, certain Uchiha taught me quite a bit as well."

Both Sharingan users' eyes darted to Kayume.

"You mean… Itachi taught you?" Sasuke stuttered and proceeded to glare at her.

"Yes…" she remained quiet for a bit before continuing, "I can—" she was now holding Kakashi's favourite orange book her hand, "teach you what REAL speed is."

Both Sasuke and Kakashi were speechless.

_No… No one… No one has ever been able to take that from me… What have I gotten myself into?_ Kakashi inwardly groaned.

_Hmm… Maybe she's right… If Itachi taught her… then… I could possibly learn how to kill him using one of his own techniques…_ Sasuke thought silently.

As the two guys continued to think to themselves…

"Hmm… I wonder what's so interesting about Come Come Paradise anyhow?" Kayume said aloud catching their attention and began to open the novel to a folded page.

Kakashi lunged for the book and Kayume shifted to the side, her face now a deep shade of pink. "Kakashi-san! I can't believe you actually read this! Hentai!" she yelled before slamming the book shut and throwing it into his face. "I can't believe Jiraiya-sama! Ero-sennin!"

Sasuke couldn't help but smirk. _Kayume-san and Naruto should get along fine…_

"Bye Kakashi-sensei, later Kayume-san," Sasuke said but the perverted jounin and the fuming Haruno probably couldn't hear his farewell over their dispute anyway.

"Bye Sasuke-kun!" Kayume called out to the retreating form of the dark haired boy. He merely lifted his hand and waved.

After a while of heatedly glaring at Kakashi, he grinned.

"What are you smiling about Ero-sensei?" the slightly angry kunoichi asked and leered at him through narrowed eyes.

"Nothing… I was just thinking how you and Sakura are so much alike… Is there something special about the men in the Uchiha clan that I don't know about? They always seemed to have so many fan girls… and the occasional fan boy…" the jounin asked and looked away from Kayume.

"I'm guessing you saw the memory genjutsu I performed?" Kayume took a few steps closer to Kakashi and brought her face close to his. "Are you jealous Kakashi-san?" she said in an oh-too-seductive way.

His eyelid lowered to feign lust and he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer. "Should I be?" he asked in a low sexy voice.

Kayume could feel the rumble in his chest as he spoke. It made her want to tremble in excitement. _Let's see what'll make him crack._ She reached a hand up to his face and traced his lips with her finger.

_Hmm… I can play this game too…_ The older man thought as he moved his hand up her back and gently pushed her in closer.

Kayume had to remove her hand because they were pressed so closely together. _I've got to calm down… Stupid Kakashi and his hotness! I will not lose! I've got to make the next move before he does! Gah!_

In his mind Kakashi couldn't help but chuckle. He could feel her erratic heartbeat and could tell that her mind was struggling to tell her body to jump back and scream hentai! but her pride wouldn't let her do it. _Ah… Kayume-chan… What are you going to do next? Why don't you just give in already? I'm too experienced, what could you possibly—_

His train of thought was immediately cut off as he saw her slightly parted lips moving closer to his masked ones. He could feel her hot breath and then a soft press of her lips on his. She bit his lower lip lightly, playfully, before gradually pulling away from him.

The silver haired jounin was astonished by her boldness to say the least. He was rendered speechless… again! _She truly is FULL of surprises…_

"I'll see you again Kakashi-san…" the dangerously seductive vixen whispered huskily and winked before leaving in a flutter of cherry blossoms.

Amongst the settling petals Kakashi noticed a slip of white paper.

_"The game has begun Kakashi-san, and I've already won the first round."_

Kakashi only chuckled at her devilish antics. _We'll see Kayume-chan… This is only the beginning…_

**End of Chapter Two**

Oo la la… Kakashi x Kayume! D How was that chapter? I know it was shorter than the first but I don't want to reveal everything about Kayume just yet okies? No? Too bad! Muahahahahha xD  
I probably won't go beyond that level of fluffiness or lemony goodness or whatever you want to call it. Not really my thing to go into DEEP detail about explicit scenes. Sorry to all the fluff lovers! xD  
You can email me for any clarification. My email's in my profile.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto Masashi. Enough said.

**Haruno Kayume  
**_By: Hatake Kayume_

**Chapter Three**

At Team 7's training grounds…

"Good morning everyone," Kayume said as she approached Kakashi's squad.

"Nee-san! What are you doing here today? I thought you had something to do?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, that 'something' is training you three."

"What about Kaka-sensei?" the blond boy inquired.

"Your sensei and I have agreed to take turns teaching you. Hokage-sama liked this arrangement as well because now he can go on missions again," the older Haruno answered and smiled.

"Alright! Cool! Kayume-sensei!" Naruto exclaimed and jumped into the air while pumping his fist.

"Err… Could you not call me sensei? It makes me feel so old… Call me Kayume-san or Nee-san like Sakura."

At the mention of calling the older kunoichi Nee-san the Uchiha boy's eyes met her smiling face. He couldn't help but smile himself.

Ah… Nee-san… Sasuke thought quietly to himself.

"So how old are you Kayume-san?" the blond asked bluntly which caused him to receive a whack on the head from Sakura.

"You don't ask a woman how old she is! It's rude!" shouted the younger Haruno.

Rubbing his head and trying to look sheepish, Naruto decided to be quiet for bit.

"It's alright Sakura-chan, that wasn't necessary. I'm not so old that I feel I need to hide my age… I'm seventeen," Kayume replied and smiled.

_Oh yeah… I forgot… She's the same age as that bastard…_

"So what are you going to teach us?" Naruto asked a bit loudly.

"Well first of all, you guys do need to work on your chakra control, the only exception is Sakura-chan—but since you guys already did that yesterday, lets work on your speed. You all saw how fast I could move," Kayume then had three different coloured pieces of hair in her hand, "See? Black, blond and pink… Oops… Took a bit more of yours Sakura-chan…"

All three genin immediately brought a hand to their heads and noticed a little unevenness.

"Nee-san!" the younger kunoichi pouted noticing that at least three inches was missing off the back part of her hair.

"Heh heh… Oops… Oh well!" Kayume grinned before tossing the multi-coloured hair over her shoulder.

"Wow Nee-san is fast!" Naruto opted for more of personal honorific considering he calls the Fifth Hokage Oba-san.

"Alright! Lets get started! I want to at least triple your speed before the end of next week. Kakashi-san will be taking over after that. We'll be alternating on a bi-weekly basis. You've all heard of the "Yellow Flash of Konoha" right? The Fourth Hokage?" Everyone nodded. "Good, there was a secret to his speed training that he most likely taught to Kakashi-san."

"Eh? Secret? Tell us Nee-san! I want to be Hokage one day so tell us!" the blond whined.

"Relax would you Naruto-kun? I was just getting to that," their new sensei frowned before continuing. "So you all know that when you want to increase your speed during running you send chakra to your legs and feet. So in order to increase it even more so your chakra needs to be directed to move to limbs and torso as well. There must be an evenly distributed but concentrated amount in every part of your body. But you must maintain a slightly more concentrated amount in your legs and feet. The purpose of distributing chakra throughout your body is so that your upper body movement can keep up with your lower body.

"I reviewed the records of the last chuunin exam and saw that Rock Lee nearly killed himself when he opened the gates in his body to surpass the normal level of body movements. It was because he was unable to use chakra that led him to forcibly move his muscles and bones; under that strenuous pressure the human body will deteriorate.

"When chakra is dispensed evenly throughout the body it reduces the possibility of deterioration. The chakra literally charges the muscles and provides a protective barrier for the bones. But to maintain this is difficult. There is an optimum amount of chakra that will determine your quickest velocity. This amount should be low, depending on your ability to control your chakra.

"Alright that's enough lecturing for today, there's more for you guys to know but I want you all to have some practice with your chakra control."

Naruto's face fell at the mention of chakra control. _Please don't make us climb those stupid trees again…_

"Eh… Don't worry Naruto-kun, there won't be any tree climbing, not when I'm around. My method of chakra control preserves stamina—which by the way will be what we're training tomorrow.

"Okay everyone, go find a spot to lie down, flat on your back and fan out your arms and legs like a starfish. Stay in this area so I can keep watch."

The three genin all lay down within a five-metre radius of Kayume.

"Eyes shut, no matter what don't open them. Got it?"

The three of them nodded.

"Alright, start directing the flow of chakra to your lower back. This is your centre point where the chakra will fan out. When you've gathered some, start by sending a quarter of it to your arms, two quarters to your lower body and with the last quarter even out the amount of chakra in your upper body, but don't remove the amount you placed in your arms, that must remain the way it is."

There was silence for the next ten minutes as Kayume's pupils were concentrating.

"Okay… That should've been enough time. If you've done it correctly your body should feel numb, almost paralysed. This means you're fully concentrated on maintaining the amount of chakra spread out in your body. Step two, move the chakra directly downward so that you levitate above the ground. Your body should be parallel to the ground, if it isn't then it means you've shifted the chakra away from its rightful position."

As the older girl stood and watched the genins she noticed that Sakura had mastered this exercise. The boys on the other hand were struggling, Naruto more than the Uchiha.

"Good job Sakura-chan. How are you doing boys?"

Now that Kayume looked more carefully, the orange clad boy looked pretty funny; his arms and upper back were firmly planted on the ground while his legs floated in mid-air. Sasuke on the other hand was levitating, yes, but he couldn't keep it steady; he teetered back and forth, it was quite amusing to watch the usually calm boy grit his teeth as he tried to concentrate.

"Naruto-kun start over with collecting chakra in your lower back and spreading it out from there. This time send more of it to your arms and upper body."

"Argh! This is impossible!" the kyuubi container shouted in frustration.

"Shut up baka," Sasuke said and turned his head and glared at Naruto.

"Why don't you make me teme!" the blond retorted.

The Haruno girls sweatdropped.

"No arguing or fighting between comrades, not when I'm in charge, got that?"

"But Nee-san! Sasuke-teme started it!" Naruto replied angrily and was now just sitting on the ground.

"Baka! Be quiet!" was Sasuke's input.

"BOTH of you, just shut it!" Kayume growled and clenched her fists. "Boys, come here," she ordered and they walked over glaring at each other. This genjutsu will demonstrate the chakra flow in Sakura's body. Sasuke I know you have the Sharingan, but I forgot to mention one thing, during your time with me you won't be allowed to use it."

"What!" Sasuke demanded as he stared up at the girl who just said he couldn't use his special eyes.

Naruto laughed and pointed at the now seething Sasuke, "Hahaha Sasuke-teme is useless without his Sharingan."

"And Naruto, you can't tap into the kyuubi's chakra either. You've got to work with what you've got… Got it?"

Naruto opened his mouth to retort but was silenced by a scary looking Kayume.

"I have my reasons for your limitations, you'll find out soon enough. Now lets take a look at Sakura."

The three turned to face the levitating girl and Kayume performed a few quick hand seals and everything around them went dark.

"See how the chakra is twisting around her limbs and torso? That's why you feel the numbness. Now the trick is to keep it moving in that circular motion but moving downwards."

The three crouched down and watched the white energy seemingly enter and exit Sakura's leg in a spiralling motion. The spiral was continuously whirling; going through her muscle then touching the ground before re-entering her muscle.

"This takes a bit of practice and Sakura's almost got it—"

"Hey! I thought I was doing it right already, what's wrong?" Sakura asked while remaining on her back.

"You forgot to put a thin coat of it on your muscles. The preventative measure to keep your muscles from deteriorating."

"Oh you mean like this Nee-san?" A thin film of white seemed to cover her muscles but the diameter of the spirals shrank.

"You got it now, but next time remember to do that. I don't know if you've realized it but your body lowered a bit," Kayume pointed out.

"Really?" the younger kunoichi asked before directing more chakra to all the right places.

_How can Kayume-san see the chakra? Only the Sharingan and Byakugan can see that…_ the Uchiha heir pondered silently to himself.

Kayume dispelled the genjutsu. "One more thing before you guys start again, you might not have realized but Sakura-chan hasn't wasted any chakra doing this. The spiralling white turns like that so you don't waste it. It's your chakra, you can control it outside of your body with practice." The boys headed off again and laid down.

"Seems like you already know that eh Sakura-chan?" the older girl asked.

"Uh… Yeah! Definitely knew that!" the younger Haruno replied hurriedly.

_Sure you did Sakura-chan… You're a terrible liar._ Kayume thought and smirked at her sister's attempt at keeping the title of know-it-all.

"Once you guys have perfected the levitation I want you keep that position before moving into standing position. I'll show you once and that'll be it."

Kayume proceeded to walk to the centre of the triangle of genins and lifted herself into the air and laid down.

"I've colorized my chakra so you all can see it better. Watch but don't stop what you're doing."

Their pink haired sensei had pink chakra swirling beneath her; she began to move into an upright position. They could clearly see the whirling energy move to envelop her entire body. There was pink static encircling her arms and legs and more importantly the swirling pink was covering her hands, feet and head. The chakra's diameter began to decrease and was now just snaking around her limbs, eventually the pink dissolved into her skin.

"Got that everyone? That was step three," she asked from above before lowering herself to the ground. Kayume saw Sakura and Sasuke nod their heads slightly and Naruto's eye just twitched as he tried to comprehend what he'd just seen.

_Oh boy… The next two weeks are going to be long…_ Kayume inwardly sighed.

"The next step is to move. While in mid-air try to move. When you can successfully walk normally in the air I'll move onto the fifth step."

Kayume began to leave.

"Hey Nee-san!" Naruto called out, "Where are you going? Aren't you going to watch us?"

"Don't worry Naruto-kun, I see what you're doing. I know what _all _of you are doing," Kayume smirked but didn't turn around to face them. "If you slack off—well lets say you wouldn't want to slack off. I'll be back in a bit, there's just business I need to take care of."

As the kunoichi wandered away from the trio Naruto was the first to fall to the ground, "Argh! Nee-san just leaves and expects us to keep training? Why should I keep training if she won't even stick around to watch us? Argh! She's no better than Kaka—"

**BOP!**

A pink ball hit the blond on his forehead. "Hey Sasuke-teme what was that for!"

"It wasn't me dobe," the Uchiha deadpanned.

"What the…?" Naruto picked up that little ball, there was writing on it.

"I'm no better than who Naruto-kun?"

"Err… Never mind Nee-san! I, uh, didn't say anything!" he called out randomly. His teammates just stared blankly at him.

**BOP!**

Another ball hit him on the head.

"Good, now go back to training. I'll be back in a while."

The orange clad boy dropped the balls and quickly laid back down, deciding it was better not to say anything unless he wanted some more balls hurled at his head.

Elsewhere…

Kayume threw her little pink orbs at a certain silver-haired-porn-reading jounin who just happened to be in the area and spying the Team 7. Kakashi of course caught all of them easily and poofed into view.

"Interesting lesson Kayume-chan, and restricting Sasuke's use of the Sharingan and Naruto's unlimited chakra source… I wonder why you did that hmm?" Kakashi asked as he handed back the spheres to the shorter girl.

"I have my reasons."

"Oh? Do tell; I'd like to know… what you're hiding…" he was standing behind her with his mouth write next to her ear.

_Why does he make me so nervous? And why the hell does he have to be so attractive? Hmmm… I could probably rip that mask right off of him if I really wanted to…_ The kunoichi thought as she suppressed the hitch in her breath.

_Mmmhmm… So… Now I know your weakness…_ The perverted jounin smiled at his discovery.

He tucked Come Come Paradise away and placed his hands around her slim waist. He then moved his cloth covered mouth to the crook of her neck.

Two can play this game Kakashi-san… Kayume forced herself to relax and proceeded to mould herself into his body. She reached a hand up and traced his jaw line with her finger; her other hand was resting on top of his. With her thumb she drew little circles on the exposed skin of his arm.

Kakashi was fully aware of the powers of seduction a woman had and he was never fooled by it before and he wasn't going to be anytime soon either. He had to get her before she got him.

By now she had removed her hands and twisted her body around so that they were now face to face. She was pressed firmly to him and if it weren't for his flak jacket then he would've been able to feel her young breasts on his chiselled abdomen.

_Damn the Konoha uniform… Why did I choose to wear this thing again?_ Kakashi was mentally kicking himself for not choosing a different outfit.

The situation would've been extremely uncomfortable if the two didn't have their pride. Neither had a thought of standing down; it was Kakashi's move.

He bent his head lower so that his mouth was again next to her ear. She rested her head on his chest.

"Kayume-chan…"

"Mmm?" was her only reply as she struggled to keep her heart from thundering.

The masked jounin pulled the cloth down just so his lips were exposed. Kayume was unaware of this while she was just silently screaming "Oh yeah!"

Then she felt it.

Hot. And wet.

His tongue drew a tiny circle on her earlobe before his mouth covered the tiny piece of sensitive flesh. He bit it lightly before withdrawing.

"…Won't you tell me Kayume?" he whispered almost inaudibly.

His closeness, his heat, his breath and mouth on her earlobe—all these sensations threatened to make her shiver with wanton lust…

Her body slightly trembled in his arms.

He felt it.

_You're finished Kayume…_ He chuckled silently and pulled his mask back up before gently letting go of the dazed kunoichi.

Kayume was blushing like there was no tomorrow. _I was supposed to be the bold one! Damn you Kakashi! And what the heck is wrong with me! Why am I blushing! It's not like I…_

The jounin noticed her obvious shock and decided to shock her again. "I'll see you later Kayume-chan," he said in a low sexy voice and kissed her quickly with his masked lips.

That brought her back from her little world. She awakened just to see him smile and poof out of sight.

It took her another second before everything that just happened sunk in.

"DAMN IT!" she shouted at the sky.

**End of Chapter Three**

Omg… I could stop smiling through the entire Kakashi x Kayume scene. I could so visualize that happening. xD See? No in-depth fluff. But I do like the little bits of forbidden lust.  
So what you think? Love it? Hate it? … Wait… I don't want to know if you hated it… :S Review please :D  
Just a note, if Kayume's seems a bit schizophrenic then it's really how I personally am, so all my characters tend to be like that. My train of thought is a little nuts but whatever. :P  
You can email me for any needed clarification. My email is in my profile.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto Masashi. Enough said.

**Haruno Kayume  
**_By: Hatake Kayume_

**Chapter Four**

For the remaining nine days of training with Kayume, the trio had improved. Their speed had increased, perhaps even more so than what she had initially planned. With Naruto and Sasuke always competing and Sakura's general dislike for Naruto's annoying behaviour, the three worked hard to take the other down. Even if it was mostly Sakura chasing Naruto for provoking Sasuke, but all in all their petty squabbling pushed them to newer heights.

Kayume had something to prove; she was the better sensei when compared to Kakashi. Heck, she was probably better than him in everyway.

_Yeah right Kayume; you fell for his charm so don't get ahead of yourself._ Her conscience pointed out.

The teenaged sensei not only managed to up their level of movement, she also taught them a new jutsu.

_Tori, hebi, uma, tora._ All three genin performed the seals at the same time.

"Returning blade jutsu!" The trio yelled at the same time as a bright beam of chakra shot out of their closed fists and bent on an angle.

They all threw this chakra boomerang across the field at the same instant to see which would cut down the trees directing across from them first.

Naruto's reached the other end first, but because of his bad aim it missed the white target line drawn on the tree and flew passed the tree instead. It would comeback in a little bit.

Both Sakura's and Sasuke's hit their targets dead on; Sakura's chakra boomerang was a little slower moving but much more precise.

Kayume had yet to reveal to the genins why she restricted Sasuke's and Naruto special abilities. It was obvious in some ways. She wanted to train them to be able to feel the movement of chakra, but with Sasuke's ability to see it made it more difficult. Limiting Naruto's supply of chakra only made him work harder to increase his own reserve, thus in the end his overall storage would be greater.

Sakura was a special case altogether. All she had was her chakra control and genjutsu. Because her control was so accurate and her chakra limited, her genjutsu casting became mentally and physically damaging. Her older sister had taught her how to cast a genjutsu that caused the victim to believe he had been pelted with senbon needles. Whilst in the illusory state, Sakura would use chakra needles to immobilize her opponent (1). Her extensive knowledge of key pressure points in the human body proved useful during this training. She was now a genin to be reckoned with.

"Come over here you guys!" Kayume called out to her pupils. Naruto was blaming his miss on Sasuke being a distraction.

"Today is the last day you're with me until the next two weeks with Kakashi-san are up," the pink haired sensei grinned. "For today's last training session, I'll make it a three on one sparring match between you three and myself. Lets see how well you perform as a team with improved abilities."

Kayume dug her hand into her pocket and pulled out two very familiar and very troublesome bells. Her grin grew wider. "By the looks on your faces I'm guessing you remember these right? Your perverted sensei let me borrow them. So lets get started shall we?"

The three began to move backwards. Naruto knew better than to go head first into this. "Oh, and one more thing, if you three manage to get both bells from me I'll treat you all to lunch. Hmm… I'll make this even easier on you guys, I'll blindfold myself." With one hand she pulled her hitai-ate from her forehead down to her eyes. She clipped the bells to her waist.

"You've got one hour and the limitations are removed. Ready? Go!"

The genins all leapt away in different directions.

_Hmm… So Kakashi-san, you're here to eh?_ "Why don't you join them?" She whispered, only he would be able to hear her.

"You couldn't handle it," the silver haired jounin said as he appeared two feet behind her.

"Try me _ero_-sensei," she replied with a smirk. "Oh, and this is a team effort, why don't you go converse with your team mates?"

Kayume could feel the grin Kakashi was wearing before he disappeared.

_You should know one thing Kakashi-san, his blood runs through my veins too. Don't underestimate me, I've got lots of tricks up my sleeve, and you'll never know them all._

She stood there for a minute, waiting for them to do something. It was getting boring.

Far away, out of Kayume's hearing range…

A pink ball hit Naruto on the side of his head.

_"Kakashi-san's joining you guys."_

Suddenly, the jounin appeared in a poof of grey smoke behind the strategizing trio.

"Yo, I'm here to help."

Naruto showed them the ball.

_That cocky hmm Nee-san?_ Inner Sakura shouted angrily.

"Alright, if I know Nee-san, she's probably bored right now, and her defences would be down," the younger Haruno said quietly rather irked by her sister's ability to take Team 7 and the copy nin so lightly.

As the four man team decided on a plan, Kayume was bored, so she laid down and relaxed on the soft grass.

Kakashi and Sasuke were perched on the tree branches on the west and east side of Kayume, she was lying directly in the middle. Naruto and Sakura were on the ground in the north and south of her.

Kayume smirked and directed the flow of chakra to her eyes. Little did the four know, her eyes were very much like those of the Uchiha clan; she had a hybrid type of the Sharingan.

Flashback

_"Mmm… Itachi-kun… you made a mistake giving me your blood. You can't possibly expect me to kill Sayuri-chan can you? The Mangekyou… is that what you and Orochimaru were interested in this entire time? Did you use me, my love for you to infuse the cursed Uchiha blood into mine?"_

_The murderous Uchiha said nothing and only stared back at the kunoichi. The Akatsuki members around only looked on at the silently seething girl._

_"Did you honestly think, did you believe that you could get away with this?" the pink haired girl demanded and lifted a fresh female corpse by the hair. "Whoever Orochimaru revived was not Sayuri-chan. He didn't do a very good job finding a personality that was hers. Yeah she knew the history, what happened and all, but _this_ is not Sayuri." She threw the body at Itachi's feet._

_"Ah… So Kayume-chan… You figured it out? Ah well… I guess the normal Sharingan will have to do, I'll find a way to attain the Mangekyou once I have them," the snake sennin said as he walked into the lighted area._

_"Orochimaru…" she seethed, "…and you Itachi-kun…"_

_Kayume's glare softened and her gaze was cast downwards. Her bangs hid her face and the tears that slid down her cheeks. "How could you Itachi-kun? All these years… My absolute devotion, I told no one of your intentions, I followed you when you left, I even killed Uchiha-baa-san… And now… it comes to this?" Her voice had been barely above a whisper, but everyone present heard her confession._

_"So she was the one that killed your childhood nanny?" A loudmouth Akatsuki member asked with a smirk. "C'mon Kayume-chan, be reasonable, it's not like Orochimaru-san's going to take your eyes and not—" A chakra charged kunai whizzed by Itachi's head and into the Akatsuki's mouth and directly through to the other side. It made a nice ping as it hit a metal object behind; the loudmouth fell to the ground, blood flowing out the front and back of his head._

_"Leave everyone, Itachi-san and I will talk to Kayume-chan," Orochimaru said and waved his hand at the others._

_Once everyone was gone Orochimaru approached the pink haired kunoichi._

_"You should leave as well, if you want to live that is, you piece of shit." No one in their right mind would've ever dared to speak the evil sennin that way, but Kayume at the moment was on the verge of killing every member of Akatsuki and the possibly herself afterwards._

_"What insolence!" Orochimaru exclaimed and raised a hand to slap her._

_She was already gone and was now standing less than a foot away from her lover._

_"What the…" the serpent user muttered and turned around and stared the couple._

_"How could you Itachi-kun? I thought… that all we've been through… all those times… I thought you… loved me?" she whispered quietly._

_This was probably the one and only time Itachi had looked something other than stoic._

_It was a look of…_

Pity.

_Those crimson eyes revealed his utmost feeling of pity for the girl that devoted herself to him._

_After a long while of staring into each other's eyes the monster that was Itachi spoke, "Kayume, you were and are a fool to have thought that I would have loved someone so weak."_

_Kayume's heart shattered at his words, but he wasn't done with the emotional assault just yet._

_"I despise those that are weak, those who let emotions rule their lives. Do you now understand why the Uchiha clan had to die? They were becoming weaker every generation; the blood was becoming tainted with…love."_

_"You will never love me then Uchiha-san…" Kayume said, her voice clear and steady, but her gaze was elsewhere._

_"Never."_

_Something snapped that day inside her. It was either the infusion of the cursed substance or his confession of his inability to EVER love her. Kayume took a few steps back and stared into his eyes. Her vision blurred, her body felt like lead and then fell to her knees, hands balled into fists. Her entire body was trembling at this point; with her head bowed, pink locks hiding her tear stained face, it happened._

_A realization._ You won't ever love me because I'm weak…

_Kayume stopped shaking, blood had already been slowly seeping out from her fists. She gradually stood, her eyes still locked onto the ground. She was beyond the sadness, no longer was she going to be "weak."_

_Suddenly she stood mere inches away from Itachi. Kayume looked up and directly into the Mangekyou Sharingan. Her own emerald orbs deepened into a black before the blood coloured irises emerged from the darkness. Itachi could feel her abnormally high chakra level and thus proceeded to cast his deadly genjutsu on her._

It's all over Kayume-chan…_ Was the last thought the Uchiha had before he was bombarded with kunai and shuriken. He blinked and he was still standing before the enraged kunoichi. She had turned his own jutsu on him!_

But this pain… What is this pain I'm feeling? _He thought silently to himself before looking down to see a kunai embedded into his chest. She was holding onto it._

_"Excellent Kayume-chan…" Orochimaru smirked a few metres away._

_With one glance the snake sennin was also trapped in the same genjutsu Itachi had tried on Kayume earlier. He collapsed a moment later._

_Her attention was once again on her former lover. His eyes widened only slightly, mostly in shock that she was able to counter his jutsu and also wound him. He stepped back, she held onto the kunai. It slipped out of his chest, blood dripping onto the ground._

_"Itachi-kun, do you still think I'm weak?" She asked in an odd tone before looking into eyes once again._

_He didn't answer but decided that only one of them had to die. And hell, it wasn't going to be him._

_"I underestimated you Kayume… But that doesn't mean you're going to get out of here alive," his clear statement predicting her death was followed by a set of rapid seals. This was then followed by a massive fireball that destroyed everything in its path, the kunoichi included if she hadn't already been standing behind Itachi when he released the jutsu._

_"I believe that applies to you as well Itachi-kun…" Kayume said and plunged a kunai into each of his arms at the point where the nervous system controlled movement, thus disabling his use of ninjutsu. She leapt back and he turned around to face her._

_The air was heavy with the scent of blood, _his _blood. It was tearing her in two just seeing him like this, but she had no choice._

_"You love me, yet you're willing to kill me…" Itachi snorted._

_Kayume smirked, "Ironic isn't it?"_

_Itachi ran headlong towards Kayume; he would kill her with pure chakra alone._

_Her eyes caught sight of his plan before he was even within a metre of her. She reached out her hand and let it sink into the hole in his chest. He stopped dead in his tracks; his breathing was laboured and slowly his gaze shifted to the hand inside his body._

_Kayume's fingers were wrapped around something. She knew what it was; he felt the searing heat of her fingers on his—_

Heart.

_The bleeding man fell to his knees, Kayume followed suit supporting his weight with her own body. Her hand was still inside his chest, still holding onto what he so carelessly ripped from her. He was slumped over onto her and she wrapped her free arm around his waist, his head rested on her shoulder._

_Itachi chuckled. Through the gurgle of blood in his throat Kayume heard him laugh. She couldn't help but laugh herself too. The soft laughter died down, he was slipping fast._

_"Itachi-kun…I guess you'll love me when you're dead, huh?" Kayume said softly into the crook of neck and smiled sadly._

_The dying Uchiha smiled although Kayume couldn't see it she knew this was it. Her grip on his heart had been tightening the whole time. With one more squeeze he would die instantly._

_"I'll never love you… Kayume-chan…" he muttered as his heart was crushed by Kayume's small hand._

_"And I, will always love you Uchiha-san…"_

_His eyes slid shut. The legendary Mangekyou Sharingan of Uchiha Itachi no longer existed in this world. Kayume laid his body down and withdrew her fist. She opened her hand to see the destroyed organ. Forcing the raging chakra to her hand, she decimated his heart._

_Her bloodied hand moved to cup his expressionless face._

_"Even in death, you're beautiful…"_

_Tears fell on his pale cheeks, slowly something changed. The third teardrop in her eye emerged; the Mangekyou had surfaced in her crimson orbs. She didn't have time to ponder about this. Then she realized something. _If I leave him here like this, there's no doubt Orochimaru will take his eyes. _Glancing over at the despicable sennin and then letting her eyes settle on her dead lover's face, she filled her hands with chakra._

Those lives… for these eyes…_ Kayume reminisced about the clan's slaughter._

_There was no more time to waste; Orochimaru had begun to awaken. She pressed her glowing hands to Itachi's eyes and proceeded to obliterate the spheres._

_With one last glance at her love, she kissed the bloodied lips and the last tear fell on his eyelid and slipped into the former Mangekyou container._

_Kayume fled._

End Flashback

**End of Chapter Four**

(1)Chinese acupuncture uses needles strategically positioned to relieve pain and illness.  
Apologies to Itachi lovers! X.X Please don't hurt me… -hides in corner-  
Am I sadistic or what? xD My friends are probably all nodding their heads. Oh well… What's really disturbing be about this ending is that I feel completely unmoved by it… o.O …Wow… I AM sadistic… Muahahahhahahaha xD  
You can email me for any needed clarification. My email is in my profile.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto Masashi. Enough said.

**Haruno Kayume  
**_By: Hatake Kayume_

**Chapter Five**

The older kunoichi couldn't help but smile to herself. The locations of her current comrades were indeed thought out. _But what are they going to do?_

Although blindfolded her Sharingan eyes were like those of the Uchiha clan in appearance, but that's where the resemblances ended. Her crimson coloured eyes were more like the Byakugan of the Hyuuga clan. She saw right through her hitai-ate; she saw the other Sharingan users in the trees and her younger sister and Naruto on the ground.

_This is going to be interesting…_ She thought and suppressed a grin. Kayume then pretended to nap; she turned her back to Kakashi.

_Arrogant aren't we?_ The copy nin smirked and made eye contact with his students, they nodded.

It was Naruto's and Sakura's job to grab and hold Kayume's attention while Sasuke attacked from her blindspot. It the midst of all that, their sensei was to charge toward her with his chidori and grab the bells.

So it began.

Naruto and Sakura began throwing shuriken and kunai at their target. Kayume stood and dodged all of the flying weapons easily. The two ran toward her in attempts at close combat. While she was busy with the two, Sasuke approached from behind. He performed some hand seals and let loose the famous Uchiha fireball technique. Sakura and Naruto had retreated just in the nick of time; Kayume did the same.

Unknown to her, the second she escaped the scorching heat she was again bombarded with weapons of all sorts.

Something round hit her, it was hard too. Rocks? They're throwing rocks at me? She frowned and caught the round objects in her hand. Heh, they probably ran out of real weapons. Sasuke had also join his comrades in the rock attack. They formed a triangle around her. Alright… no where to go but up.

Kayume pushed chakra to her feet and launched herself into the air. This Kakashi's chance, her attention was too preoccupied with dodging the rocks while in mid-air. The chakra in his hand crackled and jumped up into the air and was going to attack her from behind. Well he wasn't going to seriously wound her or anything, just scare her and steal the bells. The pebble assault continued.

The kunoichi's head snapped around in surprise. Kakashi was approaching her too quickly; there was nothing to push her chakra against to increase her speed. She saw what he intended to do, he wasn't going to actually use the chidori on her; he wanted to distract her and then get the bells.

_Not this time buddy…_ She smirked and just when his jutsu was about to contact with her side he withdrew his hand and his other reached out to grab the bells. The pink haired girl snatched them just out of his reach.

The chakra in Kakashi's hand dissipated and he grabbed the kunoichi in a bear hug; gravity began taking affect. The two hit the ground and created quite a crater, the genins had long ago stopped the onslaught of rocks and now jumped back and watched their instructors duke it out for the bells.

The kunoichi held the bells in a death grip, the copy nin tried to wrench them out of hand but she simply would not let go.

_Desperate times call for desperate measures…_ Kayume inwardly grinned at her next plan of action. Quickly she darted into the woods. The genins and Kakashi followed suit.

She had stopped at a small clearing and the copy nin was only a few feet away from her, ready to pounce.

Kayume grinned.

"What are you smiling about eh Kayume-chan?" the masked man asked, mismatched eyes narrowing.

"This."

The kunoichi pulled the front of her shirt open slightly and dropped the bells in between her breasts.

The silver haired jounin stiffened. _How the hell am I going to get them now? Not with those three around anyway._

The genin trio had arrived at the clearing just a moment after the bells found their new home.

"Change of plans you guys, Kayume-chan and I just agreed that this final fight will be between the two of us," Kakashi said.

"What Kakashi-sensei is really saying is that he just wants some one on one training from me," Kayume's grin only grew. She received a death glare from the copy nin.

"But Nee-san! What about lunch?" the blond boy whined.

She rolled her eyes hidden behind the hitai-ate and grinned yet again, "Don't worry about Naruto-kun, I was going to treat you guys anyway."

The kyuubi container must've jumped ten feet into the air. "Why don't you three go home and clean up and then meet us at Sakura-chan's house? Kakashi-sensei and I will be quick."

The three left and now it was time for the clash of pink and silver.

"I want training from you? I think it's the other way around Kayume-chan," he said in a serious voice. He was being pushed over the edge by her arrogance.

_Men and their egos… So I see what makes you tick now, eh Kakashi-san?_ She smirked and decided to let her eyes rest; pushing her hitai-ate back into its regular position she could see the normally indifferent jounin more tense then usual.

"Aww… C'mon sensei, I'm just playing… Tell you what, I won't go all super-speedy on you like last time."

His eyelids lowered another fraction. Then he visibly relaxed and closed his eyes, tilting his head skyward. He sighed.

"What am I going to do with you Nee-chan?" his tone expressed his boredom.

In a blink of an eye she was in front of the silver haired man, mere millimetres separating her bosom from his vested torso.

"What are you going to do Kakashi-san?"

Her low, sultry voice vibrated in his ears as she placed her hands on his chest, pressing her own body to his. _I won't lose this time Kakashi-san…_

He could almost read her thoughts; he had no intention of losing either. Kakashi's mismatched eyes looked into Kayume's cloudy orbs. He wrapped his arms around her body and the air became very humid. Too humid even on the hottest summer day.

_Genjutsu huh?_ Kayume thought, feigning to be unfazed by his illusion. _Let's see what you're planning to do…_ The kunoichi could easily dispel it if it was necessary, but she wanted to see what he had planned. _Give me all you've got…_

The air was very steamy, it explained the humidity, but what was our favourite jounin trying to do?

She felt warm lips trailing down her neck, collarbone and shoulder. She could feel the hot hands on her back pushing her forward.

Hot, sticky, sweaty—skin. Firm muscles beneath her hands moved as she was held closer. Her belly touched another, skin on skin. While the kunoichi's mind was running in circles, the copy nin used this chance to pull the bells out from between her breasts.

_What! Skin? He didn't…_ She stiffened and pushed away from the loving butterfly kisses.

Kayume blinked in disbelief at the grinning jounin who quickly pulled his mask back in place the moment she pulled away. Glancing down at herself she knew her suspicions had been correct. She was stark naked!

"Y-y-you…" the kunoichi stuttered and her face turned dark shade of pink.

"What? Don't like what you see?" he asked as if the situation was completely normal.

The pink haired girl had to admit he WAS gorgeous—manhood and all... _Heh, I bet you that's what he really looks like too!_ She was blushing furiously by now. Her little sister's hot, naked, sexy and did I mention naked? Sensei was standing in front of her. Not to mention she was completely nude too.

"H-how d-d-did y-you…"

"How did I know what you looked like?"

When she didn't answer he continued, "I just _know_ these things. And plus, thank Jiraiya-sama for his amazing drawings in Come Come Paradise."

Kayume's breath was now short ragged gasps. She was shocked to the core. So she had been with Itachi, but they never took their relationship to the next level. They were young and he was too busy with killing people to really have time to have an intimate relationship with her. So basically, the perverted jounin's was the first one she ever saw. She had an inkling that THAT was not an illusion.

"KAI!" the flustered girl yelled, hands forming a seal, when he began to approach her.

With the illusion gone the humidity had lifted as well, but it didn't stop the sweat that was cover every square inch of her skin.

The little crinkles in the copy nin's eyes indicated that was smiling. The fuming girl sucked in a much-needed breath.

"PERVERT!" Kayume screamed at the top of her lungs while pointing her index finger. All the little animals in the surrounding area took cover and all the little birds flew away.

At this dirty minded jounin held up the bells and jingled them. He then proceeded to laugh and laugh.

And laugh.

The already infuriated kunoichi was further fuelled by his amusement. Not to mention he did steal the little objects from between breasts. She said she wouldn't use her speed against him but…

_To hell with that!_ Her mind yelled. She ran towards him at full speed and kicked him right where it hurts.

His shin! (A/N: And you thought she'd hit him there. She'll need tha— err… Bad thoughts! smacks own head xD)

He was too busy laughing to catch her foot and was now jumping around on one foot and holding his shin.

Swiftly she reached into his back holster and took his beloved little book. Kayume smacked him across the head one last time before jumping into a nearby tree.

"Serves you right ero-sensei!" Kayume yelled before darting off.

Kakashi let go of his shin and was about to run after her to get his novel back but the pain in her leg made him limp. He was surprised; kunai and shuriken embedded into his body didn't even faze him, but a little—okay, big kick in the shin made him walk funny? He paused and pulled his pant leg up. The bruise was currently purple and blue and soon it would become black. She had managed to destroy quite a few of the blood vessels in his shin.

He was going to be late meeting up with his team. _Oh well, I'm never on time anyway… I think I might go home then…_ The copy nin silently contemplated. _One deadly kick is enough for the day… Crap! She still has my book!_ He inwardly groaned. He knew that it would the only thing to take his mind off of the throbbing pain in his leg. Well maybe there'd be something else too but… (A/N: Heh, not going to tell!)

In front of Sakura's house…

Naruto groaned for the umpteenth time, "What's taking Kaka-sensei and Nee-san so long? She said they'd be quick."

The stoic boy just stood silently leaning against the Haruno residence. Sakura's gaze shifted between the two boys; lovingly looking at Sasuke and then glaring daggers at Naruto.

Suddenly in a flash of pink and black, a figure jumped into the second floor window of Sakura's house.

"Hey guys! I think Nee-san's home now! I'll go in and check. Be right back!" Sakura dashed back into her house leaving the loudmouth and the half-mute together.

As Sakura ran up the stairs she stopped halfway when she heard a feminine voice crack the silence with a string of obscenities followed by an evil cackle.

_Err… Maybe we should wait outside with Sasuke-kun and Naruto… Nee-san is kind of scary…_ Inner Sakura suggested quietly and her physical self agreed and swiftly and silently left the house.

Behind the closed door…

Kayume stood in front of the bathroom mirror and laughed loudly and sinisterly.

"That PERVERT! How dare he create such a filthy genjutsu! He is so going to pay!" The older Haruno exclaimed and slammed her fist on the counter before continuing to laugh like a madman.

After a few more moments of cackling she ran out of breath and her face was slightly purple from the exertion. Quickly she stripped off her sweaty clothes and ran a hot shower. Her mind couldn't get rid of the absolutely nude Kakashi she saw earlier. Her cheeks tinged a shade of pink at just the memory of his muscular chest and as her mind roved lower down and passed the chiselled abdomen her face became completely red. _Ack! I'm no better than him! I can't stop thinking about him completely naked—and those kisses! Her heart sped up as she remembered the lips that brushed her skin like feather. Damn that Kakashi! He's corrupting my mind with dirty thoughts! And Jiraiya-sama! YOU! I can't believe you actually dared to draw those pictures! You are all going to die a slow and painful death! _Kayume couldn't help but grin widely at the variety of ways to kill the perverts._ Now what should I do with that stupid book of his? Hmm… Burn it? … Rip it to pieces and then give it back to him? Hehehe…_ She continued to think of ways to destroy Kakashi precious book when she heard a knock on the door.

"Nee-san? Are you almost done? We're all waiting outside," the younger Haruno said through the door.

"Yeah! Be out in a few minutes!" the older girl yelled over the running water.

As she turned off the water and stepped out, she had a brilliant idea as to what she should do with the little orange book.

_Hehehe… Kakashi won't see it coming! But I have to hide it for now…_

Kayume inwardly grinned at the prospect of her "revenge" on Kakashi. Her move will top even his genjutsu. Quickly she pulled on a white tank top with a pink bunny on the front and a pair of short pink shorts. Pulling her up in a messy, wet bun she grabbed her wallet and dashed down the stairs.

As she opened the door and peered outside the two boys were staring each other down and Sakura looked distressed.

"Er… okay? What happened now?"

"Sasuke-teme was being a jerk!" the blond boy yelled pointing an accusing finger at the Uchiha.

"Dobe, I was just stating the obvious—you ARE stupid."

Kayume sweat dropped. This was getting really old. Even Sakura merely sighed.

"Ah… Come on you two! This isn't how a team should behave," their teenaged sensei said and draped her arms around both boys' shoulders; Sasuke on her left and Naruto her right.

Sasuke's cheeks tinged a light pink at this chummy gesture; had it been anyone else he would've shrugged it off. But behind his usually indifferent self and deep within the depths of his heart, he was happy his Nee-san was back. No one seemed to notice that Sasuke didn't remove Kayume's arm. He just snorted and looked away from Naruto. The wannabe Hokage did the same. The Haruno sisters chuckled.

As soon as he was angry, Naruto was his happy, bouncy self again.

"So Nee-san Ichiraku then!"

"Ugh… Naruto-kun…" Kayume mumbled as she covered her right ear, "You don't have to yell, I'm right next to you."

The adorable jinchuuriki blushed and laughed.

"And don't you think you should eat something other than ramen all the time? It can't be good for you. Let's go to this restaurant I know. You'll probably like it Naruto."

Naruto's eyes widened, "Ooh… Does it have a ramen buffet?"

Everyone sweat dropped at that question.

"No… but it does have a buffet. You do know there are other foods besides ramen right?"

"There are?"

No one could figure out if he was kidding or not. None of them have ever seen him eat anything BUT ramen.

Soon they arrived at the restaurant and were quickly given a table. Everyone got up and moved towards the buffet to get their food.

Kayume, Sakura and Sasuke were back at the table first and began eating. Naruto was no where in sight.

"Umm… What happened to Naru…" the older Haruno stopped in mid-sentence and stared; the other two looked in the direction she was staring in.

There stood Naruto, with three mountains of food. It was a miracle that he hadn't dropped one of the plates. Everyone stared in awe at him.

"Well, Nee-san, you said there were other foods besides ramen, so I wanted to see if any of it was as delicious," the orange clad boy said before grinning widely.

"Naruto, can you even eat ALL of that?" the younger kunoichi questioned through narrowed eyes.

"Of course! No problem!" Naruto attempted to display Lee's nice guy pose complete with the sparkling teeth and thumbs up. The plates he was holding and the one that was balanced on his arm began to wobble and tip. The one in his left hand tipped over.

But thanks to the Uchiha's quick reflexes he caught the food with an empty plate from the table and the original plate before hit the ground with splat and crash.

"Eheheh… Thanks teme."

"Dobe…" the Uchiha heir muttered before placing it on the table.

"What! Don't call me dobe teme!" Naruto started yelling and shaking his free hand in the air.

The two plates on his right started wobbling. Quickly, Sakura's hands shot out and grabbed them before they fell over. As she set them on the table she shot a death glare at Naruto.

"Now I know why Kakashi-sensei never takes you guys out to eat…" Kayume muttered as she rubbed her temples. "Well at least I know you guys can react quicker now."

The rest of the evening was filled with hearty laughter. Most of it caused by Naruto. Even Sasuke managed a smirk here and there. Despite Naruto's embarrassing display of actually gorging on the food that wasn't ramen, the evening turned out to be less disastrous then what his teammates had expected.

As they were leaving the restaurant Kayume wanted to talk to Sasuke, she had to think of an excuse.

"Hey Sakura-chan, I've got to go to the store and pick up something, why don't you head home first?"

"Yeah okay," the younger girl replied.

Sakura and Naruto began walking away, "Bye Nee-san!" both of them exclaimed and waved.

She was left with Sasuke, who was surprisingly still standing next to her. As soon as his teammates were out of earshot, he spoke up.

"Kayume-san, will you tell me now?" the avenger asked in a serious voice.

The roseatte haired girl sighed. _What should I do? I wasn't planning on talking to him about that tonight. Should I just spit it out and deal with the consequences? What if he hates me forever for taking his purpose away? On the other hand, he won't have to focus on vengeance anymore. But then he might feel that he has no purpose left in life. But he'll find out eventually… should I wait for the eventuality?_ As she debated silently in her head the boy next to her prompted her for an answer.

"Kayume-san, tell me. What happened to that bastard Itachi?" Sasuke's voice hardened at his brother's name.

She sighed again. _He'll find out eventually._

"He's…" she trailed off.

"He's what! Damn it! What!" the normally calm boy was flushed with anger.

"He's…

…

Dead."

Sasuke was taken aback by her statement. _He can't be dead yet! I was supposed to kill him!_

The Uchiha stood in front of Kayume and stared right into her eyes. "You're lying, how do you know he's dead?" His voice was low, controlled, but he was shocked and angry.

Kayume looked at the ground and didn't answer.

The raven haired shinobi grabbed her shoulders and shook her roughly. "How do you know he's actually dead! How can you prove it!"

The older Haruno was silent again.

"Answer me damn it!"

When she didn't answer, he let go of her shoulders and turned his back to her in frustration.

Barely above a whisper she opened her mouth, "I… killed him."

**End of Chapter Five**

Wow… That was a long chapter. Sorry for the long wait! Gomen! I know I was overdue for an update. xD I hope this chapter was worth it… And if it wasn't… Ermm… I'll try harder! Promise! D  
And wait until what I have in store for Kayume's revenge on Kakashi's dirty genjutsu.  
Please review!  
You can email me for any needed clarification. My email is in my profile.


End file.
